What Hurts the Most
by Cure Spirit
Summary: Songfic. Usagi is depress. Mamoru is blind to what's happening to her. Mina cooks up a plan to help her. The song is "What Hurts the Most" by Cascada. There are kissing. Edited to avoid copyright.


Hey! This is a one shot I thought of doing on an impulse. Sorry for not posting. Please enjoy!

* * *

I don't own Sailor Moon or the song. This is in the time when Mamoru lost his memories in the first part of the R season. The character are the same as in the manga. Mamoru is 17.

* * *

The girls were worried about Usagi. Everyday she slow sinking in despair. At first they thought it was because of the difference in gravity and her using most of her energy to staying alive. But even after drinking the antidote, she is still depressed. So they came up with a plan to get her back to her cheery self.

* * *

"Come Usagi,"said Mina, dragging Usagi to the sign up sheet on the school bulletin board.

They are trying to get Usagi to participate in the school talent show. No one knows it, but Usagi is a great dance and singer. In the Silver Millennium, she could lure men by her voice and dancing better then a siren. That caused alot of requests to marry her. Luckily, Endymion was able to chase them off with help of some flaming Mars and Jadeite, a very scary Venus and Kunzite, persuasive Mercury and Zoisite, and 2 threatening giants named Jupiter and Nephrite.

" Mina!"screamed Usagi,"I won't do it."

"Oh come on. You have an amazing voice. It is a shame not to share it,"

"Ok, I'll do it. But I go under a fake name and mask,"said Usagi finally. She signed to do a song under the name of the Moonlight Maiden.

" _Phase one complete,"_ thought Mina after Usagi signing the sheet.

* * *

After convincing Usagi, now is the hard part. The part of convincing Mamoru to go to the talent show. They enlist the help of Motoki to get him to go.

"Now matter how much you say it,"said Mamoru,"I will not go."

"Oh come. It will be fun. You need more of it."

"Give me one reason to go to a middle school play."

"Usagi is going to be there an she is going to sing to a mass population of boys."

That got him to choke on his coffee. If there was one thing to get him to do something it was Usagi. Recently, she became more irresistible everyday. It took every last ounce of control to not just spin her around and kiss her. It took even more to not beat up that stalker boy in her school. He broke gods know how many cups each time he hears him try to get a date with Usagi.

"Ok. I will come, but only because you said so not because of Odango,"said Mamoru, paying for the coffee and leaving.

Motoki just shook his head and attended another customer.

* * *

At the talent show, everything was going smoothly. Mamoru was waiting to see Usagi's performance. Natsumi was yelling that Odango would most likely sound like a screeching bird.

"now, here is the Moonlight Maiden performing _"What Hurts the Most"_ by Cassandra,"said the announcer.

In the spot light, there was a girl wearing a white butterfly mask. She has a white tang top on with white jeans. The belt has a golden heart buckle and was silver. Her hair was done in a high ponytail in a french rope braid. Even boy was drooling. All the girls were trying to figure out who she was. Mamoru instantly knew she was Usagi.

As the song started, Usagi was thinking about how the song fitted in to her life.

 _"I can..._ _them out" line 1-4._

She cries more often and they are not her usually wail.

 _"I'm not ..._ _upsets me" line 5-7._

Mamoru was thinking that there was someone else that Usagi likes. Someone better then him, who deserves who is he? He concludes that the song will show him who is he.

 _"There are ..._ _gets me"line 8-10._

Now that he thought about it, he hardly saw her smile anymore. And when she did, the glimmer in her eyes was gone.

 _"What hurts ..._ _to do"line 11-18._

'Man, that guy must be blind to see that she was totally in love with him,'thought Mamoru. But Usagi's eyes are mostly sad when he was around.

 _"It's hard..._ _left unspoken"line 19-30._

When they meet up, it seems like she is hiding something from him.

 _"What hurts..._ _upsets me"line 31-42_

After they argue, she always cries when she thinks no one is looking.

 _"There are ..._ _walk away"line 43-50_

Oh man. _He_ is her secrect love. He is such a baka. He had just thrown away the best thing in his life

 _"Never knowing..._ _walk away"line 51-58_

He walks away and never thinks about what happens to her after.

 _"Never knowing..._ _to do"line 59-62_

Everyone was standing up after she finished. Mamoru had a few tears, but went backstage to find her.

* * *

Backstage, Usagi saw Mamoru standing in front of her.

"Hey Usagi, "started Mamoru,"I am here to say that it was a wonderful performance. Also, I know that you love me. I am sorry that I caused you pain. You deserve someone better."

Mamoru turned to leave, but then Usagi hugged him from behind.

"I don't want better. I want you,"

He turned to face her and took of her mask. She stood on her tiptoes and he leaned down. They kissed for a long time. Mamoru looked up with a dazed expression.

"Mamour?"asked Usagi, worriedly.

* * *

It was after the talent show, Usagi was dancing in the park. When she stopped, she heard applause. She turned to see Mamoru.

"You are a graceful dancer, Usagi. Just like in our past life,"said Mamoru.

"Well thanks. Who knew a kiss brought back your memories."

"But still,"said Mamoru, hugging her,"you are very beautiful."

They kissed in the park.

"May I have this dance?"asked Mamoru, bowing and extending his hand.

"Yes, you may,"replied Usagi, curtsying.

Then they began to dance to a tune from a star locket.

* * *

Well this was good. If it is against the rules of copy right then I am sorry. Tell me so I can edit it. Bye!


End file.
